Few years later
by flower black
Summary: Post-GFC (peut être lu indépendamment) - Des années après la formation des Silence Killers, la défection de Sinedd pour les Shadows et plein d'autres aventures, une autre aventure arrive encore, entre Sinedd et Micro-Ice.


_Salut les gens ! Pour ceux qui attendaient désespérément un nouveau chapitre de GFC, désolée de vous faire une fausse joie. Pire encore, cet OS, j'ai eu envie de le poster, parce que j'avais vraiment besoin d'en arriver là, j'avais très très très envie de l'écrire et j'étais très frustrée, donc comme tous les sales gosses, j'ai pas résisté à ma frustration. (En fait, j'ai un chapitre de prêt pour GFC, mais j'ai un problème "temporel" dirons nous, donc il faut que je remette ma fic à jour, et du coup... j'ai la flemme. Oui. Je sais.)  
><em>

_Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le Sinedd/Micro-Ice, je suis désolée mais c'est quelque chose qui viendra dans GFC. Avec cette scène. Et celles que j'ai écrites un peu avant, mais que je ne poste pas parce que je suis un troll qui spoile, mais pas trop troll quand même. Troll nain, quoi. Pour moi, la relation super tordue bizarre entre Sinedd et Micro-Ice, elle ne peut mener que là. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été aussi subtile qu'un éléphant en tutu dans GFC déjà ! _

_Cela dit, ce passage se passe très longtemps (4 ans) après le retour de Aarch à Aberdeen, donc l'eau a eu le temps de couler sous les ponts, il se passera plein de trucs entre les débuts des Silences Killers et CE moment._

_C'est pour ça que cet OS peut aussi se lire comme une sorte de PWP plein de frustration et d'émotions en mode tornade pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu GFC (sachez juste que c'est un UA qui se passe dans le monde de la musique). J'espère que certains d'entre vous le liront jusqu'au bout et le commenteront... :) Pour autant, j'aimerais pas me faire insulter s'il vous plait merci bisous :D_

_Bonne année quand même!_

_(Pas de lemon, mais allusions pas subtiles, et mention de drogue, aussi...)_

Sinedd a eu raison. Ça a été long. Et très intense.

Micro-Ice bouge à peine un bras pour le ramener sur ses yeux. Il fait apparemment jour dehors, et ses paupières fatiguées le protègent à peine du soleil, si soleil il y a en ce premier jour de la nouvelle année.

Sa peau fait le bruit d'un scratch qu'on décolle lorsqu'elle se désolidarise du canapé. Avec la transpiration de la veille et la température de la nuit, tout son corps semble fixé au cuir froid. Sinedd n'est plus là. Il ne sent plus le poids réconfortant qui lui a tenu chaud après leur orgasme.

Avec une déglutition pâteuse, il se souvient de tout ce banc qu'il a vu. Ce calme dans sa tête. Le blanc partout, tout autour et à l'intérieur, et le silence. Et puis le bruit de la respiration, en dedans, à l'intérieur de lui-même, le bruit de sa respiration et d'une autre au creux de son oreille, profonde, forte, inégale et vibrante, qui lui a envoyé des frissons partout, même à l'endroit où il n'a pas d'épiderme, dans son estomac, ses reins, dans son cerveau, sur sa langue.

A un moment, le blanc aveuglant a dû se transformer en noir et il a sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Et de Sinedd.

Puis il revient à la réalité. Tout son corps est engourdi et douloureux, surtout un point stratégique de son anatomie. Il gémit misérablement.

- Putain ça fait un mal de chien !

Sinedd n'a pas beaucoup bougé, en fait. Il s'est réveillé une heure auparavant, toujours allongé sur son ennemi d'une vie, amant d'une nuit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il couche avec un homme, ou qu'il couche sous MDMA. Mais cette nuit, il était tellement ailleurs qu'il n'a pas bien réalisé que c'était Micro-Ice sous lui. Micro-Ice qui lui écrasait si fort les côtes qu'il en a maintenant des bleus, Micro-Ice, le petit garçon perdu qui a à peine grandi, ce Peter Pan qui ne retrouve plus le Pays Imaginaire. Il s'est réveillé avec une conscience précise des événements de la nuit, sans être dans le brouillard, ce qui l'a étonné. Toujours allongé sur Micro-Ice, il a un peu glissé pendant leur sommeil, mais à peine, et il s'est demandé comment Micro-Ice a fait pour respirer tout ce temps, avec un tel poids sur la poitrine. Pourtant il a senti la respiration régulière dans son cou, qui l'a ranimé encore un peu plus. Après s'être extirpé doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, il a renfilé ses vêtements éparpillés partout, est allé se faire un café et fumer sa cigarette dans le jardin. Assis sur sa vieille chaise en bois toute mitée, il a regardé le soleil se lever en frissonnant, puis il est retourné dans le salon et a déplié son plaid en polaire sur le corps toujours endormi de Micro-Ice. En le voyant disparaître sous la couverture, il s'est dit que Micro-Ice était vraiment petit.

Il s'est assis dans le fauteuil en face du canapé et s'est passé une main sur le visage pour se remettre les idées en place et réfléchir à la façon de régler le problème.

Ca fait maintenant trois quarts d'heure qu'il fixe le garçon sous les couvertures. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le visage détendu, Micro-Ice a l'air d'un enfant, et Sinedd sent une pointe de culpabilité lui chatouiller les côtes. Il ne sait pas très bien ce qui lui a pris, hier, de ramener Micro-Ice chez lui. Le moment de complicité intense qu'ils ont partagé sur scène devant des milliers de personnes a sûrement joué. Il a eu cette espèce de fierté de ce dire que, pour une fois, Micro-Ice l'a choisi lui, et personne d'autre. Pas D'Jok, ni un des jumeaux, ni même une fille pour laquelle il se serait encore amouraché. Il l'a choisi lui, pour partager cette part de lui-même si intime et si intense avec le public.

Le leader des Shadows se demande si les autres Silence Killers étaient au courant de cette chanson, de ses paroles. Si oui, pourquoi ont-ils obligé Micro-Ice à la dévoiler alors qu'elle est restée dans les tiroirs si longtemps ? Qu'avaient-ils à y gagner ?

Parce que oui, Sinedd réfléchit toujours en terme de gains, de pertes et de profits. Et là, franchement, à son avis c'est un risque très mal calculé qu'ont pris Aarch et les Silence Killers. Surtout au vu du résultat : Micro-Ice les a littéralement laissés en plan. Sinedd est persuadé qu'il ne serait pas retourné dans leur loge dans tous les cas. Qu'aurait-il fait si Sinedd ne l'avait pas kidnappé ?

Le petit brun commence à émerger. Sinedd le regarde lever son bras sur ses yeux et l'écoute reprendre sa respiration. Il doit se souvenir. Un moment de panique lui écrase les entrailles. Que faire ? Ses yeux se posent sur le bras qui a bougé. Le bras gauche. Il est nu, et c'est la première fois qu'il voit ce bras nu, maintenant qu'il y pense. Micro-Ice ne porte que rarement des t-shirts, merci au climat écossais, et vu de l'état de son bras, Sinedd comprend mieux pourquoi : Des cicatrices boursouflées se chevauchent un peu partout, au niveau du poignet surtout, mais aussi plus haut, jusque sur le biceps. Il y a plusieurs degrés de guérison, mais on dirait qu'il s'est fait attaquer par un fauve. A de nombreuses reprises. La dernière cicatrice a dû se rouvrir pendant la nuit, parce qu'elle suinte légèrement. Le souffle de Sinedd se coupe à la vue de ces estafilades.

- Putain ça fait un mal de chien, le réveille la voix rauque de Micro-Ice.

Il sursaute légèrement. C'est son bras qui lui fait mal ? Il regarde le garçon gigoter inconfortablement et il se rappelle. Non, c'est forcément autre chose. C'est vrai qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Et ça a duré longtemps.

Il ne sait toujours pas quoi dire.

Alors il regarde Micro-Ice s'agiter pour se décoller du cuir, et grogner et gémir. Il ne peut pas détacher son regard, perdu dans les excuses auxquelles il réfléchit. Mais il ne veut pas vraiment s'excuser, il a plutôt envie de dire "J'ai gagné. Je t'ai eu." Pas pour se moquer, non, juste parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite et depuis ce matin et même peut-être depuis hier soir quand il avait sa guitare dans les mains et la voix de Micro-Ice sur les lèvres, Micro-Ice est à lui. A lui et à personne d'autre. Cette pensée lui réchauffe le ventre et lui donne envie de décrocher la lune, et de composer, et de crier. _A moi_.

- Salut, résonne à nouveau la voix du petit brun toujours sous la couverture.

Il lève la tête qu'il ne pensait pas avoir baissée et regarde une nouvelle fois Micro-Ice. Il s'est légèrement redressé sur le côté pour lui faire face, les yeux un peu gonflés et dans le brouillard. Il n'a pas spécialement l'air de regretter, il a l'air tout aussi perdu dans l'instant présent. Le passé vient d'être rayé de la carte et le futur n'existe pas. Pas encore. Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard et ils sont dans leur monde à eux, et Sinedd pense "l'éternité dans son regard" et les notes commencent à jouer dans sa tête, à se chevaucher, et il voudrait les écrire pour ne pas les perdre ou les oublier, mais voilà, ça voudrait dire quitter Micro-Ice des yeux, arrêter de se noyer dans ce brouillard gris ou bleu, il ne sait pas trop avec cette couleur qui change tout le temps, et ça, il ne peut pas. Encore un peu d'éternité, par pitié.

- Salut, répond-il sans avoir rien d'autre à dire.

Le silence s'étire encore, et ils se rapprochent encore, à coup de regard, et c'est tellement intense et intime que ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit, c'était fade à côté. Et puis Micro-Ice baisse les yeux et se passe la main dans les cheveux, et Sinedd voudrait hurler "Non ! Regarde-moi", mais il ne peut pas, parce que c'est trop dur et que dire ça ce serait se mettre à poil, et Sinedd ne se dévoile pas. Jamais.

- T'aurais pas du doliprane ou de l'ibuprofène ? 'Fin un truc qui m'éviterait de douiller ma race pendant encore trois jours ?

Sinedd hoche la tête et va chercher le médicament dans sa salle de bain. Il croise son regard dans le miroir quand il referme la porte de la pharmacie au-dessus du lavabo, et il a peur. Dans ses yeux noirs il a vu un grain de lumière. Et il sait, il sent dans ses entrailles que la lumière au bout du tunnel, c'est juste un leurre, c'est un truc pour faire continuer les gens, pour les obliger à avancer, mais elle existe pas, cette lumière. Elle s'éteint toujours avant qu'on l'atteigne.

Il avait oublié à quel point c'était dur de la voir et de se convaincre d'en détourner les yeux.

Il retourne dans le salon : Micro-Ice n'a pas bougé, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il pose le cachet sur la table basse devant lui et va chercher un verre d'eau. Quand il se redresse après l'avoir déposé à côté du médicament et qu'il s'apprête à retourner sur son fauteuil, Micro-Ice l'attrape par le bras, se redresse encore un peu et tapote la place qu'il vient de libérer.

- J'ai pas envie de parler, fait-il quand Sinedd ouvre la bouche pour dire - n'importe quoi - quelque chose. Mais j'ai froid et j'ai envie que tu t'assoies là.

Le ton péremptoire n'est pas vraiment une invitation, et d'habitude Sinedd n'aime pas les ordres, mais celui-là lui va bien, parce que lui non plus n'a pas envie de parler, mais il n'a pas non plus envie d'être loin de Micro-Ice. Il s'assoit sur le bout du canapé libéré, et Micro-Ice vient poser sa tête sur ses genoux et enfouir son nez dans son ventre. Encore une fois, les frissons viennent squatter sa moelle épinière, et il se retient et il essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quoi qui lui fera pas penser que - putain - la tête de Micro-Ice est là où elle est.

Ce petit con a en plus l'indécence de se rendormir, il l'entend et il le sent à sa respiration qui devient plus régulière et plus profonde. Il soupire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant d'émotions à gérer. Il bouge légèrement la tête de son nouvel animal de compagnie qui ronronne à moitié avec sa façon bizarre de respirer, perche ses pieds sur la table basse, laisse ses doigts se perdre dans la tignasse sur ses genoux et repense à la chanson qui lui est passée par la tête tout à l'heure. Il s'endort là dessus.

Quand il se réveille, ses mains sont pleines de vide, posées sur ses genoux, et il a des fourmis dans les pieds. La gorge sèche, les yeux qui piquent, il jette un coup d'oeil sur le canapé où il n'y a que du rien là où il y avait Micro-Ice avant. C'est comme s'il y avait un château de cartes tout à l'intérieur de lui et que le temps s'était arrêté, mais maintenant, il le sent, le coup de vent va arriver et tout foutre en l'air et ce ne sera plus le Taj-Mahal à l'intérieur, mais la Nouvelle-Orléans après Katrina. Il cherche la couverture des yeux. Il ne le fait jamais, mais il a très envie de se rouler en boule dedans et de s'endormir et plus jamais se réveiller. Mais la couverture n'est pas là. Et puis il entend du bruit dans la cuisine, alors il se retourne et dirige son regard vers le bar, et il voit Micro-Ice, en boxer avec sa couverture sur les épaules qui est en train de faire cuire quelque chose. L'odeur parvient à son cerveau qui commence à se détendre et il reconnaît l'arôme des crêpes.

Ça lui tourne la tête et le ramène au temps béni où il y avait encore une lumière dans ce monde, où sa petite sœur gigotait sur sa chaise haute et sa mère jouait avec elle pendant que son père faisait sauter les crêpes dans la poêle en riant. Et soudain il a envie de pleurer. Ça le frappe, comme ça, en plein cœur, et après toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il a cadenassé ces souvenirs qu'il ne pensait même plus avoir et ces sentiments, enfermé sa douleur, empêché ses larmes de sortir, ne laissant que la colère et la rage, il a envie de pleurer. Il prend une inspiration profonde comme un sanglot qui se brise contre sa gorge et il voudrait tout casser. Il voudrait se diriger vers la cuisine et prendre la poêle et l'écraser contre la tête de Micro-Ice, parce qu'il a tout ramené avec lui, la lumière et la douleur, et l'impression d'être vivant et tous ces sentiments inutiles et insupportables, et putain qu'est-ce qu'il le hait pour ça.

Il se retourne sur le canapé, appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux, enfouit son visage dans ses mains, appuie fort sur ses yeux jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal et qu'il voie des étoiles.

- T'es réveillé ? J'avais faim, j'ai fait des crêpes, y avait pas grand-chose dans ton frigo, tu te nourris de quoi ? Ça m'étonne pas que tu sois aussi mince, franchement.

Le babillage de Micro-Ice lui fait un peu perdre les pédales. A la fois ça efface sa colère comme un tsunami et à la fois ça le frustre d'avoir l'impression que rien ne s'est passé entre eux. Comme si... Micro-Ice s'était mis en pilote automatique, comme il fait tout le temps, et que ce ton léger était juste sa façon à lui de se protéger de la lumière au bout de ce foutu tunnel. Briller plus qu'elle et enlever tout le noir qu'il y a partout. Sinedd ne comprend pas comment il fait. Ça doit être tellement épuisant de rayonner comme ça tout le temps pour repousser les ombres. Et en même temps, comme un papillon de nuit, il a envie de se coller à cette chaleur incandescente. Et il a envie de la casser, aussi. Foutre en vrac cette ampoule pour lui montrer à quoi ressemblent les ombres et les cauchemars, à quoi ressemble son monde à lui.

Il ne bouge pas. Il reste bloqué, là, à l'intérieur de lui, ses paumes enfoncées sur les paupières pour essayer de gérer le foutoir dans sa tête.

- Eh, ça va ?

La voix pleine de considération est proche, et l'odeur des crêpes plus encore. Il lâche enfin ses yeux et son visage, et lève la tête pour rencontrer les iris de Micro-Ice et s'y perdre, encore. Le garçon vient de poser l'assiette sur la table basse, mais il paraît l'avoir oubliée. Il tend la main vers Sinedd, qui se fige comme un animal sauvage, alors il abandonne l'idée de le toucher et de partager un peu de sa lumière.

- T'en veux ? fait-il, à la place, en détournant le regard et en piochant une crêpe.

Il s'assoit de l'autre côté du canapé, à une distance respectable sans pouvoir retenir une grimace d'inconfort. Le silence s'étire encore. Sinedd ne sait pas gérer autrement que par le silence, et Micro-Ice, qui a toujours quelque chose à dire est cette fois à court de mots. Finalement, Sinedd tend la main vers le plat quand son estomac se fait entendre et commence à manger. Après la première bouchée, le goût n'est pas le même, il le sait. Mais il ne peut pas empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer encore, et sa gorge se serre, et il se demande s'il ne va pas vomir, là, sur son canapé en cuir qui lui a coûté un bras, mais non, il déglutit et la bouchée passe dans sa gorge. Mais c'est toujours aussi serré, et le goût de sa salive, malgré le sucre contenu dans la crêpe, se teinte de sel, et il ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi. C'est quand il sent Micro-Ice se rapprocher, lui desserrer les bras et le faire lâcher la crêpe sur la table - là où elle va faire des tâches mais peu importe - et lui caresser le dos avec douceur qu'il comprend qu'il ne pleut pas dans sa maison et que l'eau qui lui dégringole sur les joues vient directement de ses yeux, qu'on appelle ça des larmes et que les gens normaux en ont quand ils sont tristes. Qu'il est triste.

Et cette vérité-là, cette vérité qu'il avait enterrée sous des couches et des couches de rage et de haine et de colère lui revient en pleine face. Et il a honte parce qu'il a vingt-cinq ans et qu'il chiale comme un gros bébé dans les bras d'un mec qu'il déteste ou qui le déteste il ne sait plus trop, avec qui il a couché hier parce qu'il était tellement défoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Ce qu'il a honte, putain.

Mais ses mains s'accrochent comme si sa vie en dépendait à la couverture toujours sur les épaules de Micro-Ice, et les sanglots commencent à se rassembler au fond de sa gorge et il tremble tellement pour les retenir, mais il n'y arrive pas, ils sont là, tout près, et bientôt, il ne va même plus seulement pleurer en silence, il va aussi sangloter et avoir le nez qui coule et il se sent tellement, mais tellement ridicule. Mais Micro-Ice ne dit rien, il le serre contre lui, il chantonne et lui caresse le dos et le crâne et les épaules, et tout ce qu'il peut toucher et réchauffer.

Quand il reprend conscience de la situation, il est dans son lit, avec Micro-Ice dans ses bras, et il ne comprend pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais il a mal là où il n'est pas censé avoir mal, parce qu'il a toujours le dessus sur tout, et c'est toujours lui qui contrôle tout. Et pourtant, à un moment, il a laissé Micro-Ice le guider jusqu'à sa chambre et le déshabiller et ouvrir le lit pour eux et le prendre comme personne ne l'a jamais fait parce qu'il ne doit pas, surtout pas, jamais, faire preuve de faiblesse. Et il a encore pleuré, sans doute, il n'est pas trop sûr, mais Micro-Ice a continué de le caresser et de chantonner, et de lui faire l'amour avec tendresse et maladresse, et c'est tellement, tellement étrange, cette sensation au fond de lui, qui commence à éclore comme une espèce de pissenlit. Parce que ça ne peut-être qu'une fleur sauvage, une increvable, qu'il pensait avoir éradiquée, mais qui revient toujours.

Et là, maintenant, après les sanglots de tristesse et de jouissance il se sent vide, mais vide...

Micro-Ice remue à côté de lui, mais il ne bouge pas. Il se sent faible. Il ne réagit pas au baiser que dépose son amant sur ses lèvres, il ferme juste les yeux. Il essaie de se délecter de ce moment de vide et de plénitude à la fois, parce qu'il sait que ces moments ne durent pas, et qu'en un clin d'oeil tout peut s'effondrer, mais déjà, son cerveau se remet en marche. Il est complètement perdu. Et quand il est perdu, il fait n'importe quoi. Il s'imagine mettre Micro-Ice à la porte, mais il n'en a pas le courage, parce que dès qu'il aura passé le seuil, il va vider ses planques de tout ce qui lui reste d'illicite pour oublier les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Et il ne sait pas trop s'il en a envie finalement...

Sinedd a fini par s'endormir. Micro-Ice l'a senti à sa façon de se détendre contre lui, et il a respiré un peu. Il savait que c'était le chaos dans la tête de Sinedd, mais à ce point, il a été surpris. Le voir pleurer comme ça, sur sa crêpe, avec l'air d'un enfant qui découvre ses larmes pour la première fois, ça l'a étonné. Choqué, même.

Il pensait que Sinedd ne craquerait jamais, surtout pas en face de lui, et qu'il exploserait de façon totalement spectaculaire et définitive. Sinedd n'a jamais été connu pour sa finesse. Et pourtant, il a craqué dans ses bras à lui.

Leur nuit a marqué un tournant inéluctable, que Micro-Ice n'est pas sûr de vouloir assumer. Et allongé dans ce lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il va faire. Il a déjà eu plusieurs occasions de fuir et il ne les a pas saisies. Réagir à des situations, il sait faire, il a même réussi à réagir à l'improbable, aujourd'hui. Mais là... Il est quelqu'un d'action, quand il est stimulé, il sait comment réagir au mieux pour que les gens soient satisfaits, sourire au monde et faire semblant que tout va bien. Ils ne sont pas si différents, Sinedd et lui, dans le fond. Juste qu'ils ont une manière radicalement opposée de gérer les choses.

Il soupire. Lui qui a tout fait pour s'éviter des complications vient de se jeter dedans à corps perdu. Les Silences Killers doivent s'inquiéter pour lui, puisqu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de prendre son portable, juste sa guitare. Que va-t-il faire maintenant, de sa chanson ? Est-il prêt à la partager avec son groupe ou bien marque-t-elle une nouvelle carrière ?

Il n'a jamais voulu ça. A la base, il était bien, dans son petit coin à composer ses chansons pour lui seul. Il a bien voulu faire partie du groupe, parce que ses amis y étaient et que ça semblait être la bonne chose à faire, mais il n'a jamais voulu s'y investir corps et âme. Jouer les marioles à la télé pour la promo du groupe, pourquoi pas, être lui-même quelque part sur une scène, impossible. Il ne sait même pas qui il est.

Il aimait bien laisser la vie suivre son cours et s'y adapter en conséquence. Rien de trop compliqué, rien qui l'obligerait à se fixer un but, ou une échéance. Rien qui l'obligerait à s'investir.

La respiration de Sinedd se coupe dans un fantôme de sanglot et il emmêle leurs doigts.

_Et oui, ça se termine comme de la merde. Oui, c'est vrai, moi-même, je me dis que c'était bien la peine de poster ce fantôme d'ébauche infinie... Mais j'avais besoin de partager ce chaos qui règne entre Micro-Ice et Sinedd._ _Et pis c'est pas la fin, ça. C'est juste le court extrait d'un _Chaos en marche_ (et oui, je mentionne le titre d'une trilogie de SF que tout le monde devrait lire parce que voilà. :) )_


End file.
